


Tension

by VespertineReverie



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VespertineReverie/pseuds/VespertineReverie
Summary: 'Yang knocked back the last half of her drink with a scowl. She’d planned out a night on the town with the express intention of forgetting about her current problems rather than dwelling on them, and yet so far dwelling was all she had really accomplished.'Yang loves Blake but doesn't want to cause a divide between them by airing her feelings. But it turns out her feelings aren't into being buried at the bottom of a bottle.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Is this an old WIP I finally finished? ...Yes. Was it only supposed to be like...half the length? Also yes. Was I terrified to actually post something for the Bees? Hard yes. These two deserve only the best but this is what I have. o(╥◡╥)o  
> That said, I hope you enjoy it (despite how rusty I am). Thanks for reading! (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♥

She was five strawberry sunrises in before she admitted she was being an idiot. An irresponsible idiot. A hypocritical one too. Awesome.

Considering her history and the stunning example her uncle Qrow had been setting for her for years, Yang really should have known better than to think that drinking could ever be a solution to her problems. It might numb the pain a little if she were lucky, but it would always come back. Watching her Uncle try -and miserably fail- to numb his sorrows using alcohol had been the exact reason why drinking had never been something she’d added to her list of past times. A drink here and a drink there, no problem. Getting too drunk to feel was another thing altogether.

Yang loved life. She loved experiencing everything as it was delivered. Alcohol was an unnecessary fog that altered things. Which made the fact that she was sitting there, drinking far more than she likely ever had before, if not at least in a long time, kind of…well,  _ idiotic _ .

Idiotic or no, it wasn’t as though Yang was completely oblivious to the driving force that had led her to that bar in the first place. In fact, it was almost always on the tip of her tongue. Blake Belladonna. She was a sharp wit and a keen intelligence wrapped in a mysterious and undeniably attractive package. Not to mention a very  _ off-limits _ package. Firstly, there was the obvious likelihood that Blake just wasn’t into women. That was an issue all on its own. But that wasn’t enough, of course not. To make it more complicated, Blake was her partner. The person she relied on to have her back while she tried to punch opponents -who were typically larger, if not stronger than she was- in the face. She was also the person she was tied to for the rest of her education as a Huntress.

All in all, not a situation Yang wanted to throw unrequited feelings into.

Yang knocked back the last half of her drink with a scowl. She’d planned out a night on the town with the express intention of  _ forgetting _ about her current problems rather than dwelling on them, and yet so far dwelling was all she had accomplished.

She eyed the bartender, debating whether she should cut herself off for the night. She was certainly starting to feel the drinks she had downed so far but she couldn’t say she was drunk enough to shrug off the almost obsessive thoughts of one particularly entrancing girl.

With a slight shrug, she figured she had come far enough that there was no point in holding back. She caught the bartender’s eye and motioned for another drink then leaned back as she watched the man finish the order he was working on.

As he started preparing her…sixth? beverage of the night – honestly, she had lost track- she let her eyes follow his movements. He was well built with an easy smile and a charismatic air, perfect for the job. Every movement he made was calculated, leaving no room for error even as he conversed with the two women that sat directly in front of him.

Her close inspection had lasted long enough for him to finish her strawberry sunrise and place it in front of her. She offered her thanks and went to take a sip before she realized he was still standing in place, eyes on her.

She raised a brow, surprised. “Hi there.” Yang quickly ran through all the possibilities she could think of for him to need to talk with her. She hadn’t been there long; she’d been perfectly pleasant, quiet even, and she didn’t think she was within the range that he would feel she might need to be cut off. “Anything you need?”

“Not necessarily.” He peered at her for a long moment then sighed. “I’ve been trying to figure you out since you came in here and I’m coming up blank.”

“Trying to figure me out?” The thought was kind of amusing and Yang couldn’t help but be intrigued by the idea that she wasn’t nearly as transparent as she felt. “Do you need to figure me out?”

His first response was a quick grin. “Do I have to? Nah. But I try to figure everyone out. Half because it helps with the job and half because I’m too nosy for my own good. It’s fun to try to peg people down, you know?”

Yang nodded. She could understand his intentions well enough, though she didn’t share them. Yang liked getting to know people and preferred to withhold as much of her own opinion as she could, so it wouldn’t colour who they truly were. That way, when they did something unexpected, she could be surprised, and that unpredictability was half the fun of dealing with other people. “Well, I’m ordering a fair number of drinks so I’m going to guess you’re not standing here for your job, so I’d guess it’s the other half that’s fuelling this?”

“You are correct! Unfortunately, the only prize you receive for being right is my company.” He glanced around the bar area quickly, making sure he wasn’t ignoring any waiting patrons then turned back and started gesturing excitedly. “Alright so, when you came in, I thought you were an easy read. Gorgeous, blond bombshell that practically exudes an atmosphere that screams at everyone in the vicinity? Definite party girl. The type who comes up once or twice throughout the night to get a drink for herself and maybe a round for the group that’s inevitably going to surround her.”

Her lips quirked in an amused smile. She couldn’t deny that his assessment wasn’t completely wrong. Or it wouldn’t have been, on most occasions. “And yet…here I am.”

He let out a frustrated groan. “Exactly! Here you are! But I don’t get why.” He paused, running through some options. “I suppose you could be here for the wonderful therapy that only alcohol can give but you don’t read as the type of person to drown themselves in alcohol either.”

Yang winced. “Yeah. Usually, I’m not.”

“And yet…here you are.”

She chuckled weakly. “Yep.” She’d fully intended to leave it at that, despite the bartender’s piercing stare but she found herself bending. It was incredibly tempting to get it off her chest. She’d always kept her own problems under lock and key, concerned they would only cause problems for those around her. But this guy didn’t even know her. Anything she told him would have next to no effect.

Almost as if he could sense her thoughts, the bartender leaned in. “So, you going to tell me why?”

“What’s your name?”

He blinked at her for a moment. “You want my name?”

Yang chuckled again, this time with some actual amusement. “Yeah. It seems weird to talk about feelings with someone whose name I don’t even know.”

His eyes lit with understanding. “Oh, alright I get that. Name’s Ben. So, what is it? Guy troubles? Family troubles? Dog troubles?”

Yang couldn’t help the amused snort. So close yet so far. “That first one isn’t too far off. Just some good ol’ unrequited feelings.”

“Classic indeed.” His eyes narrowed as he contemplated her answer. “Still doesn’t explain why you’re at the bar, all alone, getting drunk.”

“Because I thought it was what sad, lonely people did?” She shrugged.

He snorted. “You’re not wrong but do you think you’re really that type?”

“I was hoping I was?” She let out a defeated sigh. “But now I’m just sad, lonely, and semi-drunk so I’m going to go with a no.”

He tipped his head at her now empty glass and she nodded. As he started preparing her another drink, she looked around the bar. While they’d been talking, over half the seats at the bar had emptied, with their occupants either moving into the club next door or leaving for the night.

The clink of glass hitting wood pulled her eyes back to Ben. “Is it usually this empty on a Saturday night?”

“Nah, tonight is surprisingly slow.” Almost as if to contradict him, a waitress popped up with a decently sized slip of paper. “I’ll be right back.”

Her eyes followed him, watching as he was accosted with a few orders at once. Assuming he’d be busy for at least a little while, she leaned forward, resting her chin in her hand. With a sigh she admitted defeat. She was about as drunk as she figured she was going to get that night and all the alcohol had done was made her feel less coherent and more vulnerable.

Where she was normally able to reign in her feelings, her current lack of sobriety seemed to be letting the strongest of them seep through, chief among them being the unrelenting sense of longing. Throughout her entire life, Yang had learned that certain things just weren’t worth dwelling on. No matter how sad, or angry, or hurt she might be, letting those emotions consume her rarely solved anything. More often than not, giving in had only made things worse. Instead, she preferred to focus on more positive feelings. She felt happiness, love, and humour with enthusiasm and pushed them forward to fuel her through the harder times. It didn’t always work but she’d had a better success rate with it overall.

Unfortunately for her, Blake was becoming synonymous with all those emotions and more. Against her will, she allowed herself to visualize Blake in her mind. Luminous golden eyes, silky black hair, and adorable ears Yang had to actively resist each time she thought of them. And if being ridiculously attractive wasn’t enough of a problem for Yang, Blake also had a personality that drew her in like a moth to a flame. She was whip-smart with a cutting wit, but also kind and loving. She challenged Yang constantly and pushed her out of her comfort zone.

And she liked to think that she was good for Blake too. The other girl was too serious sometimes and was all too willing to deny herself. She wanted to believe that Blake smiled more than she had before and that she was a little more relaxed, but it was almost impossible to tell. Every time she thought they’d taken a step forward together, they seemed to fall two steps back.

Yang knew that Blake had opened up to her and their teammates more than she did with most people. And she knew Blake had a good reason for her tendency to hold everyone at a distance. She hadn’t gotten the whole story yet, but she knew Blake had been betrayed by someone close to her, someone she trusted completely.

So, she got it, she really did. There were things she held back too. That didn’t mean she didn’t hate it though. She wanted Blake to know that no matter what the circumstances were, Yang would be there for her. Come hell or high water, she’d have Blake’s back. She wanted Blake to  _ believe _ in her.

And she wanted to be able to believe in Blake.

To believe that Blake wouldn’t leave her the way she’d been left before. To believe that Blake would still be there when she finally fell apart and couldn’t be the strong one anymore when she couldn’t find it in her to put on a smile and push through the pain.

She groaned, wishing yet again that these feelings, this stupid intense  _ yearning _ , would just go away. That it would get the message. Blake Belladonna was her partner. That was it. She wasn’t Yang’s salvation and Yang wasn’t hers. That wasn’t how things worked.

But despite her best efforts, Yang’s heart continued to insistently disagree.

With a curse, Yang realized she was beginning to tear up. Blinking against the burning sensation the tears brought with them, Yang grit her teeth. Of  _ course, _ she would be a weepy drunk. Of fucking  _ course _ . Really, she should have expected it. The few times she’d been tipsy, she’d been rather enthusiastic about whatever she was feeling at the time. If she was happy, she was abundantly cheerful, if she was angry, she was explosive. So, it followed that being sad and drunk would mean crying. And Yang wasn’t into crying in public places.

Aaaand now she was drunk and sad and pissed off about it. Clearly Blake had the right fucking idea. She needed to stop letting people into her heart so easily. If she didn’t love them, they couldn’t hurt her. Though that would be a lot easier if her partner hadn’t been gorgeous and perfect and- “Shit.” Now she was just circling through the same crap.

“Shit indeed. Holy shit, actually.” Ben was back and looking at her with much more interest than before. “Did you – uh – did you know your eyes glow red?”

Her eyes narrowed; her irritation directed solely at herself. “Yeah. Happens when I’m angry.” _Or hurt because I’m pining after my stoic yet criminally attractive partner who is barely into being my friend, let alone entering a romantic relationship with me_ _apparently_ , she thought, bitterly.

He nodded slowly as he looked her over once more. “Clearly, I’m catching on a little late here, but you’re a huntress, aren’t you?”

She gave him a wry grin. “In training.”

“Who would have thought that even great huntresses- “he paused and grinned, “in  _ training _ , would have such plebeian issues as unrequited love. Which I’m still incredibly curious about by the way.”

Yang gave an exaggerated wince. “But you’re totally up for forgetting I ever said anything, right?”

“Fine, fine.” He gave her a long-suffering sigh. “Just some food for thought though, just because something seems like it’s set in stone, doesn’t mean you can’t hunt down a chisel and change it.” With that said, he put another drink in front of her and winked.

She gave him a blank stare, vaguely wondering when he’d even made the drink, then smiled. “I’ll try to keep that in mind.”

“You’d better. Now, if you don’t mind, my adoring public awaits.” He gestured grandly at a few giggling women who’d just arrived.

Yang couldn’t help a small laugh. “Don’t disappoint ‘em bud.” She watched as he set off to his business with a small pang of dread. With him gone, all she had left for company were her own thoughts.

Grimacing, she set to downing the drink.

-

It had been nearly two hours since Blake had started looking for her partner and she was beginning to panic. First, she’d checked Junior’s, knowing Yang had been there more than once, then she’d gone to at least three nightclubs she was positive were popular with Beacon students and alumni. Then she’d headed back towards Beacon and started again, entering each bar and club she came across.

She’d lost count of how many establishments she’d entered, looking for a familiar head of unruly blond hair. Each time walking away with an even darker mood. She wasn’t even sure who she was mad at. Yang, for making her waste an evening that could have been spent lost in a wonderful book to search every inch of Vale, or herself, for not noticing that there had been something wrong with her partner in the first place.

And something was clearly wrong. Yang Xiao Long wasn’t the type to disappear for a night without telling her team about it. And the simple note that she’d left on Ruby’s pillow, saying that she would be back the next day was incredibly out of character as well.

Ruby had taken it in stride though, saying that it was something Yang did occasionally, when she had something big on her mind. She wasn’t sure what exactly Yang did, but apparently, it made the blond a little less tense when she returned, so Ruby had learned not to question it.

And Blake understood that. And she respected that even Yang might need space sometimes. But she couldn’t help but feel like she should have  _ known _ that something was wrong. They were partners after all. With each month that had slipped by, Blake had felt like they’d grown closer. Had found a comfortable balance with one another. So how had she missed this? In hindsight, it was painfully obvious. The shadows in her eyes, the nights Blake had heard her tossing and turning in her bed, and most glaring of all, the way she’d stopped reaching out to her.

Yang had always been physical, whether it was giving her shoulder a reassuring pat or holding her arms open to catch her in training and in battle. And Blake wasn’t the only recipient. She’d seen Yang and Ruby together enough to know that neither sister hesitated to show their affection for the other through physical means. Even Weiss had become accustomed to Yang’s touches.

If Yang had stopped touching all of them, Blake liked to think that she would have known something was wrong. But because it had only been her, her mind had been hyper-focused on the incredibly disconcerting feelings she’d begun to have when watching Yang continue to casually reach out to everyone else.

First, she’d been confused and maybe a little bit hurt. Her assumption was that she must have done something wrong. Something to push Yang away. However, every time she’d interacted with Yang in the recent weeks, she had only really let the blond closer to her. Not necessarily intentionally, but her fiery partner had certainly come to be more important to her than ever.

In fact, it seemed that Yang pulling away had only made Blake lean closer. Almost as though her body had learned to expect Yang’s touch in certain situations, she’d found herself moving towards her partner, only to find her usual encouraging squeezes and pats absent.

That had led to an even more concerning realization. Not only had Yang developed some sort of aversion to her, but Blake herself  _ missed _ having her partner close. The wall that seemed to have appeared between them left her feeling distraught and lonely, both things she had not anticipated.

Unfortunately, she’d been so shocked by her own response to the issue, that she’d left it unaddressed. While she had intended to approach her partner and attempt to figure out what was wrong, she had ended up hyper-focused on figuring out her own emotions first. And since she hadn’t been too keen on wading through the mess of feelings the blond was inciting within her, she’d procrastinated the process.

She let out a low hiss of frustration. Now she knew who to be angry with. Definitely herself. Because this was completely her own fault.

She pushed into the next building with more force than necessary, wincing as the solid wooden door slammed into the doorjamb. She looked towards the bar, intent on giving whoever was working there an apologetic smile only to have something much more important catch her eye.

Even from behind, Yang was impossible to miss. Her riotous blond curls were a statement, no matter where she was. Relief filled her as she surged forward, not even realizing she’d called the other woman’s name until she turned to face her.

Yang’s familiar lilac eyes were hooded, and recognition lit in her eyes slowly. It wasn’t hard to put the clues together. Yang Xiao Long was well and truly drunk. Or at least as drunk as Blake had ever seen her. It wasn’t a sight Blake had expected to see even given the locales she’d been searching.

Despite common assumptions, Yang wasn’t really much of a party girl and rarely, if ever consumed any substance that would mess with her faculties. For someone who gave off an air of nonchalance and had such an easy-going personality, Blake had noticed that Yang wasn’t fond of giving up control. Or at least, not when it came to her own self-control.

So, this,  _ this _ was a surprise. One Blake hadn’t prepared for. She took the seat beside Yang, still holding her partner’s gaze. She made herself comfortable, content with the silence. There had been so much she had planned on saying to Yang once she found her, most of it aggrieved, but just being there with her had settled any irritation Blake had been nursing throughout her search.

Yang turned on the stool, facing herself towards Blake. “How’d you find me?” The words weren’t quite clear, slurring together just a bit.

Thinking of the last couple hours she’d spend searching should have reignited Blake’s temper, but instead, she found herself giving Yang a small smile. “A lot of initiative and some extensive searching.”

“Initiative?” Yang’s gaze sharpened; her focus tunnelled on that single word. “You were looking for me? On purpose?”

The way she said it made it sound as though Blake had done something earthshattering, but Blake herself couldn’t understand why. “Yes?”

“ _ Why _ ?”

The torrent of emotion in Yang’s eyes confused Blake and left her shaken in equal measure. “What do you mean, ‘why’? You disappeared with a half-assed note for Ruby and I was supposed to be fine with that? You’re my partner.”

Her eyes clouded with confusion. “It’s not the first time. And I was gonna come back. I always do.”

“But you still left. Without any explanation.” Seeing that her words weren’t clearing anything up for the other girl, Blake sighed. “I was worried about you and I wanted to make sure you were alright.”

“So, you came all this way…just to…” Yang’s brows furrowed in thought. “Just to check on me?”

Blake hummed in confirmation, shifting off her stool to set her feet on the ground. “And now I’m going to make sure you get back to Beacon safely.”

Yang merely stared at her, expression torn between awe and confusion. “You don’t have to waste anymore of your night. I’ll be okay.”

“I’m not wasting my night.” Blake frowned. “Besides, it’s not like I’d be able to do anything productive if I left you here like this.”

Her cheeks flamed with shame. “I don’t usually do this. I just… just thought it could help.”

“Did it?” There was no judgement in the question, just curiosity.

“No.” Yang sighed, her shoulders slumping in defeat. “Think it made everything worse.”

Blake made a sympathetic noise as she reached out to run her fingers along Yang’s arm in the most soothing manner she could manage. “What do you say to trying out a warm bed and some sleep?”

“Yeah. Sounds good.”

Blake stood back a step as Yang slid off her stool. For a moment it seemed she would be fine. Then she swayed, losing what little balance she still had. Blake shifted quickly, catching Yang against her. “Are you alright?”

Yang nodded weakly, holding onto Blake to brace herself. “Yeah, sorry. Just need a minute.” With a soft groan, Yang rested her forehead on Blake’s shoulder. She seemed to take a few deep breaths before straightening up and give Blake a weak smile. “I should be good now.”

The contact between them had been fairly brief. Too brief to justify the heat that rippled across Blake’s skin. She breathed in through her nose, trying to calm herself before Yang noticed. Looking for a distraction, she eyed the empty glass that remained where Yang had been sitting. As if to answer her unspoken question, a man walked over.

He flashed her a charming grin and held out what looked like a card to Yang. He gave her a sly look as she reached out and took it. “Remember what I said. And good luck with your…chiselling.”

Yang snorted as she shoved the card in one of her pockets. “I’ve never been great at art. But…” She let out a tired sigh. “Maybe I’ll give it a go. Eventually.”

“That’s the spirit!” He gave her a thumbs up then looked back to Blake. “Take care of her, yeah? Seems like she’s having a rough night.” Without waiting for a response, he waved at them and walked off.

The flash of irritation caught Blake off guard. There was absolutely no reason she should be annoyed with this man. He’d merely been doing his job. And being pleasant at that. And yet, Blake couldn’t deny the urge to glare at him as he walked away.

But as Yang shifted beside her, it became all too clear where her displeasure was originating. As innocuous as the man’s comment had been, it hinted at having learned something about Yang. Possibly even the specific something that had been eating at her partner. The same one Blake had been completely oblivious too.

The reminder stung. She hated that something had been bothering Yang, but if she were to be honest with herself, she hated the thought that Yang hadn’t come to her with her problems even more. They were  _ partners _ . Weren’t they supposed to rely on one another?

Then again, Blake herself had always been the one to hold things back in the past. The White Fang, her Faunus heritage,  _ him _ . She’d always had secrets. Maybe it was unfair to expect Yang to be the one who was always an open book.

Unfair or not, Blake hated it. She wanted Yang to trust her enough to confide in her. She wanted Yang to know that she would be there for her, that she would support her the same way Yang had supported her in the past. 

Yang staggered a little as she turned towards the exit, catching Blake’s attention. Instantly, Blake wrapped her arm around her to help steady her. Yang flushed and gave her a weak smile. “I probably drank more than I should have.”

“Then we should get you home.” As Blake led Yang out of the bar, she tried rather desperately to ignore the heat in her own cheeks. And even more desperately to ignore the way her chest tightened and her stomach twisted.

She was pretty sure she succeeded at neither.

-

Getting Yang back into their room was far easier than Blake expected.

The first hurdle she’d anticipated had been Ruby and Weiss. The latter specifically. She’d been sure she’d have to support Yang’s weight while the two of them were lectured for being out so late. And then through another one when Weiss inevitably realized that Yang was drunk. Instead, they returned to an empty room and a note.

Next, she’d been concerned about how she was going to get Yang changed and into bed. With the way Yang had been leaning on her the entire trip back to Beacon, Blake had been sure she would be too drunk to support herself to their bunk, let alone balance long enough to change herself.

Once they were through the door, Yang gave a relieved sigh and straightened before pulling away from Blake. Seeing the surprised look Blake gave her, she grinned. Assuming Yang must have sobered up somewhat during the tip back, she just rolled her eyes and motioned towards the bathroom. “Get changed, and make sure you drink some water.”

“Yes ma’am.” Yang gave her a playful salute and shut herself in the bathroom.

Hearing the water running, Blake wandered over to the desk to look at the note she’d noticed when they’d arrived. She’d expected to see Weiss’s tidy script but found Ruby’s slanted scrawl instead. Normally, Ruby was one to forget to say anything, too focused on her next task to consider something so minor. It was likely that Weiss had been the one to decide a note was necessary and Ruby had just been the one to pen it.

She’d just finished reading the note when the bathroom door opened.

“What does it say?”

Reacting to Yang’s voice, Blake turned around. And promptly dropped the note. Yang stood in the doorway, clad in only her shorts and bra. 

Yang’s eyes followed the paper as it fluttered to the floor, then rose back up to Blake’s face. “Everything okay?”

Blake wanted to respond. Really, she did. It wasn’t like seeing Yang shirtless was even a new thing. They were partners. They’d seen each other in various states of undress a million times. And during every one of those times Blake had managed to act as though Yang’s body wasn’t incredibly distracting. She’d been able to look away and shove down her attraction to anyplace where it was virtually nonexistent.

But tonight was apparently a different story because she couldn’t look away at all, let alone adopt any sort of unaffected air. She didn’t know if it was the emotional strain of the night or the hooded look Yang was giving her, but she was absolutely frozen.

“Blake?”

It was the concern in her voice that finally brought Blake back to earth. She took a deep breath and gave Yang the steadiest smile she could manage. “It's from Ruby. Apparently, she and Weiss were drafted into a sleepover by Team JNPR.”

Yang snorted. “Team JNPR? More like Team Nora.” She walked over to the closet, rifling through it for a moment before pulling back with her pajamas in hand. She turned back towards the bathroom before pausing and shooting Blake as grin over her shoulder. “Never took you for the type to stare.” Then she slipped into the bathroom without waiting for a response.

A response that Blake would have been completely incapable of anyways. A half-dressed Yang was already more than she could handle. But a half-dressed Yang teasing her was entirely too much for her to even comprehend.

And if it took her triple the amount of time it usually did to change into her pajamas? Well, that was unrelated to Yang. She was just… tired. It certainly was  _ not _ because she was still envisioning a topless Yang.

And Blake was  _ definitely _ not utterly screwed.

-

Yang leaned against the bathroom door, head spinning. If only she could convince herself it was merely an effect of the alcohol. Unfortunately, Yang was well aware that the only thing that could set her off balance like this was Blake. In this case though, it wasn’t just Blake, but the way Blake had  _ looked _ at her.

Or at least, the way she thought Blake had looked at her. Maybe she’d imagined it? Considering how long she’d been pining after her partner; she really wouldn’t have been that surprised if she’d just imagined the way her golden eyes had heated as they’d drifted over her figure.

_ Damn _ though, even if she  _ had _ imagined it, the way Blake had eyed her was doing more to her than she would have ever imagined possible. The way she’d looked at her, as though she were something she desperately wanted, had been undeniably attractive. Really, the mere idea of Blake being even partially as interested in her the way she had been wanting Blake was intoxicating enough all on its own. If she’d known something so simple would have managed to pull her back from the deep pit in the back of her mind, she would never have bothered with alcohol.

Then again, if Blake had even half the same romantic interest she did, Yang wouldn’t have been trying to drown her sorrows in the first place. The whole night had been the emotional fallout of realizing she was irrevocably, undeniably in love with a girl she couldn’t have. A girl she couldn’t even pursue without risking their entire team.

She grimaced at the sobering reminder.

Rejection was one thing. Yang could handle rejection. She’d learned how from a very young age after all. But the awkwardness that would follow, manageable or not, was a threat to their entire team’s compatibility. She and Blake needed to be able to work together and she had a feeling that there were few things that could mess that up more than an unrequited crush.

Going with the assumption that she’d seen nothing was the smart choice. Zero risk. Couldn’t mess anything up if you didn’t  _ do _ anything. Yang had never been that person though. The mere  _ idea _ of sitting back and doing nothing set her teeth on edge.

Outright confessing to Blake was just as bad though. Her mind had already, oh so helpfully, reminded her of the fun repercussions of that move. She sighed and stepped away from the door to start actually changing. She’d already been in there for a suspiciously long amount of time.

Yang had just finished pulling on her shirt when she realized she had a third option. Confessing her everlasting affection was a no go, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t gently imply her romantic interest, right? Nothing obvious, but she could try changing things up a bit.

If Blake wasn’t interested, she could shrug it off as her being an incorrigible flirt and apologize. Worst case scenario, things might be awkward for a little bit, but if Yang made a show of backing off, she was sure it would blow over.

Ignoring the large number of things that could go wrong, even in that scenario, Yang took and deep breath and pushed open the door.

Blake had moved to her bed and had propped herself up against her headboard. She looked to be deep in thought, her eyes aimed Yang’s way but not really seeing anything.

Yang was about to call out her name when her eyes landed on Blake’s legs. One was stretched out in front of her, while the other was pulled slightly towards her body, bending her knee. The position wasn’t odd at all, in fact she was pretty sure she’d seen Blake sit like that before. But she’d never quite noticed the sheer amount of skin it showed off. Skin her pajamas weren’t helping conceal in the slightest.

The black fabric wasn’t all that revealing on the average night, reaching about mid-thigh, but that was only when Blake was standing. Even before she’d fully recognized her massive crush, she’d been vaguely aware of how the fabric would inch higher when Blake crawled into bed or bent over. It was something she’d actively tried to avoid seeing in the period since. If it had been hard to ignore before, it was damn near impossible with her new objective. Generally, she told herself it was inappropriate, that she didn’t want to make Blake uncomfortable. And that was still true. But she was also  _ trying _ to make it clear that she was interested in pretty much any way she could. Short of saying it, that was.

Saying it had a strong chance of being her only option though. Especially seeing as she just learned that checking someone out could still be pretty ambiguous. There was still a lot of options in between though, and Yang certainly had some experience flirting with pretty girls.

Though, this wasn’t just any pretty girl. This was  _ Blake _ . And clearly, that made a hell of a difference. Yang had never felt so out of sorts. She was lucky Blake was so focused on her thoughts. The last thing she needed was for her to look up and see Yang just staring at her like an idiot.

She had to do  _ something. _ But  _ what _ ?

Just looking at Blake made her chest ache with the need to reach out and touch her. It was a need that had only grown stronger the longer she knew the Faunus. Initially, simple contact had been enough. Small things like bumping her shoulder against Blake’s or giving her casual, one-armed hugs. With each display Blake had accepted, Yang had become more comfortable with the contact, to the point that it had become second nature.

All in all, it shouldn’t have been that surprising when the day came that Yang would go too far and cross the line between friends and lovers. And she almost had. Nearly two weeks before, she and Blake had been whispering about something in the library, not that Yang had been able to focus on anything beyond their proximity, but she’d been managing well enough that Blake hadn’t noticed. Then Blake had smiled, and Yang’s brain just checked out, leaving her very irresponsible heart in control to make the very big mistake of trying to lean in to kiss her best friend.

Luckily, Ruby and Weiss had chosen that moment to arrive. And since then, Yang had been exhausting herself trying to keep her rogue limbs under controls.

Thinking about it, Yang realized it had been days, if not more than a week, since she’d last touched Blake. Yang had always been a tactile person, especially when it came to those she cared for. Her family had always been very loose with their displays of affection. Hugs were far from rare in the Xiao-Long/Rose household.

It wasn’t like she didn’t know why she had stopped touching Blake as much. She did. The more her feelings had grown, the more necessary it had felt to pull back from Blake however she could. Maybe it had been a stupid and futile attempt to quell them, like suffocating a flame, but it had been the only thing she felt she could do. And in her desperation, she’d completely ignored the obvious. Blake was smart. And observant. And had probably noticed what she’d been doing.

_ Shit _ .

Suddenly, Blake hunting her down on a Friday night made so much more sense. She had  _ known _ Yang was being weird. Combining that with her sudden absence had probably worried Blake to some degree, even if Blake’s feelings for her weren’t as…intense.

Realising that she had likely worried her partner, Yang couldn’t help but feel ashamed. As well-founded as her concerns may have been, they didn’t justify alienating her partner. Her feelings were her responsibility, not Blake’s.

Guilt gnawed at her as she looked her partner over. Before, she hadn’t been paying as much attention as she normally would have. Even if she had been, she doubted she would have been able to see what she was looking for now. But with the thought in mind, she could see the signs of stress.

Even lost in thought, between Blake’s brows were pinched, verging on a frown and under her eyes were the tell-tale shadows of one too many sleepless nights. Those two alone were enough to make Yang want to hug the Faunus and tell her she was sorry and that everything was alright, but somehow worse than both was the barely-there tension that lined her shoulders.

She hated knowing that she was the one who had probably caused it.

Guilt and shame weren’t going to fix anything though. She couldn’t just keep standing there, staring. She had to do  _ something _ .

Realizing she was falling into the trap of overthinking, Yang breathed in deeply and gave in. She stopped trying to decide what was wrong and what was right, what she should or shouldn’t do. Instead, she did what she wanted to do.

It was almost painfully easy to walk over and sit down, her back to Blake’s thigh, angled so she could look at the Faunus. She waited for Blake’s eyes to meet her own before she smiled at her. It felt like forever since she’d smiled at Blake in a way that hadn’t felt stilted and awkward. It was yet another thing she’d worried over, concerned that something as simple as a smile would give away the feelings that sat just under the surface.

Judging by the way Blake’s eyes widened in surprise, she hadn’t been the only one who’d noticed the awkwardness. Her eyes lowered to settle on Yang’s lips, almost as though she didn’t quite believe what she was seeing.

Involuntarily, Yang found herself biting down on her lip. She hadn’t been thinking about how it would look, too concerning with the heat she could feel rising under her skin. She might not have even noticed she’d done it if Blake’s expression hadn’t shifted from surprised to something indecipherable.

Yang wouldn’t have been able to say what Blake was thinking in that moment. But she did know that it had her heart racing.

Uncertainty reared its ugly head again and Yang considered pulling back, removing herself from Blake’s space. It seemed unnecessary though. After all, Blake hadn’t said or even implied that she wanted Yang to leave.

She hadn’t exactly encouraged her to stay either though.

The answer to her uncertainty seemed almost too easy. Giving Blake another smile, she patted the bed for emphasis. “I don’t know if it’s a great idea for me to crawl up to my bunk right now, do you mind if I sleep with you tonight?”

So many of the things Blake had done that night were variable. They could have been friendly or something more in equal measure. The way her cheeks lit up though? Not nearly as difficult to gauge.

The two of them had slept side by side before, both in this exact bed as well as on missions. Usually, it was to share body heat, Yang ran hot whereas Blake felt the chill far more easily than anyone else on their team. Tonight should have been no different.

Of course, it was incredibly different, but that went without saying.

Yang didn’t realize she’d been holding her breath until Blake nodded. “That’s fine. I wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself trying to get up on your bunk. Or worse, falling off in the middle of the night.”

Already pushing herself off the bed to adjust her position, Yang gave Blake the most serious nod she could manage. “Exactly. That would be super awkward. I don’t know if my ego would ever recover.”

“Oh, that too. I was more concerned with the mess. What if you managed to cut yourself on the way down? Blood. Everywhere. And even without the blood, I’d still have to check you over and make sure you didn’t concuss yourself.”

As she settled herself beside Blake, Yang was keenly aware of the way the Faunus’s eyes followed her every move. Without thinking about it, Yang had settled her head on Blake’s pillow. Even propped up as the pillow was, Yang was left looking up to see Blake’s face. The angle left her feeling exposed.

Trying to offset the sudden vulnerability she felt, Yang pouted at her partner. “Are you saying you wouldn’t nurse me back to health?”

She studied Yang, eyes piercing. It gave Yang the feeling that she saw right through her act. If she did though, it didn’t stop her from playing along. “Don’t be absurd. Of course, I would nurse you back to health. I’m just saying it would be troublesome.”

Her words brought a soft smile to Yang’s lips, even as she gave Blake the best puppy dog eyes she could manage. “Aren’t I always?”

Something in Blake’s expression shifted at the question. Her pupils seemed to dilate the smallest degree as she looked at Yang. Exhaling softly, she pushed away from the headboard. For a moment, Yang thought Blake had grown tired of their exchange. Maybe she had realized what Yang was doing, what she wanted, and had decided she wanted no part of it. But instead of pulling away, as Yang had expected, Blake adjusted her position so that she was on the same level as Yang, leaving their faces mere inches apart on the pillow.

“You are.” Her words came as little more than an exhale. “But in the best possible way.”

There wasn’t anything about her remark that was inherently romantic, but for the first time since Blake had come to drag her back home, Yang felt sure that she wasn’t imagining things. The way Blake was looking at her – warm and affectionate – wasn’t just friendly. The way she was looking was a mirror image of what Yang suspected she looked like when she was looking at Blake.

Warmth flooded her chest as it tightened with the weight of her own feelings. It felt as though there was far too much going on within her for her own body to contain it all. Excitement, hope, love, and so much more wound together.

She wanted – needed, really – to show Blake how she felt. The way Blake made her feel. Instinctually, she moved forward, pushing herself up on one arm to lean over her partner. Her breath caught in her throat as Blake shifted with her, tilting her head back the barest amount.

“Is this okay?” It almost seemed absurd to ask, when they were so close the words were practically being murmured against her lips. It didn’t matter whether or not she felt sure Blake was on the same page as her. Even if she had been up to this point, she needed Blake to know she still had a choice. That she could shake her head, tell her no, and that would be that. Yang would back off.

Sure, it would sting. If she were honest with herself, she thought the rejection might even break her to a degree. But she would handle it. Both because it was her responsibility to deal with herself, but also because she couldn’t bear the other option – losing Blake. Anything would be bearable in comparison.

So, she waited, her lips so close to Blake’s that it was more of an effort to keep them apart than it would have been to bring their mouths together.

“ _ Yes _ .” Her answer came so softly Yang almost didn’t hear it, more of a gasp than a word.

It was a relief to give in to the pull and bring her lips down to slant against Blake’s. She’d expected their first kiss to be clumsy at best, but Blake’s lips were soft and pliant, moving easily against her own.

She quickly lost herself in the sensation, aware only of the feeling of Blake underneath her and the warmth that was suffusing her body. Part of her was vaguely aware of her own hand skimming over the skin of Blake’s thigh before gripping it firmly, but the silken texture of her skin was almost an afterthought in comparison to the heat that shot through her when Blake’s hands wound into her hair and pulled.

A gasp tore its way out of her mouth, breaking them apart by a mere fraction that was almost immediately bridged as Blake pulled her back down into another, more fervent, kiss.

Yang may have been careful not to push Blake too far, too fast, but Blake was eager to show she was under no such compulsion. She took full advantage of the sound she’d ripped from Yang, sliding her tongue into Yang’s mouth in a deft motion.

Overwhelmed by the new sensation, Yang wound her fingers wound into the fabric of Blake’s pajamas, desperate to ground herself. She revelled in the taste of her partner, vaguely aware of the presence of peppermint and something that was uniquely Blake.

Another shock of heat washed through her when she felt Blake’s teeth dig into her lower lip. The pain was laughable, but it only heightened the sensation of Blake’s tongue as it laved the area she’d bitten.

A bit shaken by how unexpected it was -and how unexpectedly  _ good _ it felt- she pulled back, taking the chance to draw in some of the oxygen her lungs were desperately demanding. Distantly, Yang wondered why the room seemed brighter than before, but she was quickly distracted by the image of Blake below her.

Blake was gasping, her hair spread out over the pillow behind her. Her eyes were luminous, her lips swollen, and her cheeks flushed. Fleetingly, Yang wondered if she looked similarly undone. Any further thought was quickly decimated as Blake’s tongue darted out, licking her lips. Even if she’d had the option to, Yang wouldn’t have fought the way her body was drawn back down.

The sound of a key in the lock shattered the moment and Yang pulled back, staring at Blake with panic. “I thought they were gone for the night?”

Blake looked similarly unnerved. “That’s what the note said. Maybe they just need to grab something?”

Yang barely comprehended what she said, just registering that her reasoning made sense as she rolled off Blake and propped herself on the pillow. She was pretty sure the position was similar enough to the one she usually took when she and Blake were having a late-night conversation that it wouldn’t look too weird.

The door swung open, revealing Ruby and Weiss, both of whom were also in their pajamas. Ruby’s eyes landed on Yang almost instantly, lighting up. “Yang! I didn’t think you’d be back until tomorrow!”

The relief in her sister’s voice made her cringe inside. She hadn’t wanted to worry her Ruby; it was a big part of the reason she went elsewhere to brood. But Ruby had still been worried about her. She supposed it was yet another reason she needed to find a new way to cope.

Remembering the feeling of Blake’s lips on her just moments before, she couldn’t help a small smile. At least one of her problems had been eased, if not solved. It was a start.

Meeting Ruby’s eyes, she gave her sister a shrug and smiled. “It’s more comfortable here.” She looked from Ruby, to Weiss who had gone straight for the bookshelf between the two bunks when they arrived. “Did you two forget something?”

Focused as she was on her task, Weiss was still the one to respond. “Ruby promised to lend Nora one of her comics. And of course, forgot to bring it.” She pulled a thin book from the shelf, probably the comic in question, and handed it over to Ruby. “I came to make sure she didn’t forget. Again.”

Ruby gave her partner an affronted pout. “I wouldn’t have forgotten the same thing twice in a row!” She paused, then amended. “At least, I probably wouldn’t have.”

Yang couldn’t help but chuckle at the exchange. Her sister and Weiss were always an interesting pair. It was apparently the wrong thing to do because it had Ruby turning that pout on her, and Yang was far weaker to Ruby’s expression than Weiss was.

She nearly sighed in relief as Ruby’s pouted vanished. It was a short lived respite though, as Ruby’s expression morphed into a confused frown. “Hey Yang?”

“What’s up Rubes?” Worried that Ruby had somehow guessed what they’d been up to, she tried to force herself to relax and at least act as though she wasn’t panicking internally. She had a sinking feeling she was failing miserably.

“Is it just me, or is your hair kind of glowing?”

Well shit. Yang could see Weiss snap her head back to look at her and knew she was going red. “Is it?” She made a show of lifting up a lock of her hair – which was indeed emitting a faint glow – and frowning at it. If only Weiss and Ruby had been a minute later, her hair would have already been back to normal. Then again, she wasn’t sure how much further she and Blake would have gotten. Explaining away this was probably the easier option. “So it is. Must be from smacking my head against the bed frame.”

Ruby looked concerned and confused all at once. “Are you okay? How did you even manage that?”

Figuring her best bet was to weave some truth in with her lie, she used her earlier inebriation. “I drank a bit more than I thought when I was out earlier. Didn’t take it into account when I went to pull myself up and ended up eating wood instead.” She winced at how weak her excuse sounded.

Weiss’ eyes had narrowed in suspicion and she looked ready to start interrogating her when Blake spoke up. “That’s why she’s on my bunk with me. I thought it would be safer than a second attempt.”

“Oooh!” Ruby nodded easily, as though that made perfect sense. “Well, we should head back before Nora comes after us. Take care of Yang for me?”

Yang couldn’t see Blake’s expression, but she could hear the amusement in her voice. “Of course.”

Weiss still looked torn over whether or not she wanted to say something, obviously seeing through Yang’s flimsy excuse. Luckily, Ruby chose that moment to grab her arm and drag her out of the room with her.

Flopping back onto the pillow, Yang closed her eyes and let out a pained groan. “I have a feeling I’m going to be hearing about this later.”

Blake chuckled. “I think it’ll be fine. I doubt Weiss wants to have that conversation any more than you do.”

She cracked on eye open to study Blake with. “Do you think Ruby believed us?”

“Ruby? Yes. I think she believed us.” Blake gave her a comforting smile before yawning widely.

Yang was quick to push back the wave of guilt as she thought about Blake galivanting all over Vale to find her. There was no point in dwelling on it. Instead, she pushed herself off the bed and eased the blanket out from under Blake.

She met Blake’s surprised gaze with a soft smile before she draped the blanket over her. “It’s been a long day. I think we could both use some rest.”

Blake smiled and shimmied away from the headboard for the second time that night. Once her head hit the pillow, she yawned again and squinted at the overhead light. “Could you turn the light off? I don’t think I can get up now.”

With a nod, Yang did as she asked, plunging them into darkness. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the faint moonlight that slipped in through the gap in the curtains. She considered closing those but decided the light was going to be necessary to her making it back to the bed unscathed. Carefully, she made her way back over and slipped under the covers beside her partner. She’d just managed to get comfortable when she felt Blake’s eyes on her.

There was just enough light to make out the luminous sheen of Blake’s eyes. Even half-lidded with fatigue, Yang could tell Blake was watching her intently, the way she usually did when she wanted to ask something she thought she shouldn’t ask. “Everything alright?”

It was too dark for Yang to be certain, but she could have sworn Blake blushed as her eyes darted away bashfully. “It’s nothing.”

Sighing softly, Yang reached out to press her hand against Blake’s cheek. “It’s something to me. Whatever it is, I’m going to say yes, so you might as well say it.”

Blake was silent for long enough that Yang was beginning to think she wasn’t going to say anything. Blake didn’t disappoint though, eventually lifted her hand to cup Yang’s. “Do you think I could- um…”

Yang frowned, unsure what she should do. Absentmindedly, she stroked Blake’s cheek with her thumb as she tried to figure out what her partner wanted. As Blake leaned into her touch, she thought she understood.

Deciding to take a chance, Yang pulled her hand back and wrapped it around Blake’s waist to pull the Faunus against her side. She’d used a bit more strength then intended, leaving Blake partially on top of her, but she didn’t mind. She just waited with bated breath to see if it was what Blake had actually wanted.

A happy sigh was all the response she needed, only compounded by the way Blake practically snuggled against her. She couldn’t resist the urge to drop a soft kiss between Blake’s ears. “Good night Blake.”

Blake barely managed to mumble an incoherent reply before her body completely relaxed against Yang’s as sleep took her.

Neither of them had made any promises, but Yang didn’t care. For now, just having Blake at her side and knowing her feelings were accepted, was enough. Whatever the future would bring, she would just have to deal with as it came.

-

**Author's Note:**

> Also, big thank you to my partner for giving me threatening glares until I finished and posted this. For such a nice person, you're very good at terrifying me. (ゝ◡╹)ノ♡


End file.
